


Don’t Be Shy

by Riverdale_Anonymous



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adults, Anal Fingering, Butt Play on guy, F/M, Kinks, Sex, Smut, Varchie Centric - Freeform, Vibrator, handjob, varchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale_Anonymous/pseuds/Riverdale_Anonymous
Summary: Archie wants to try something new so he asks his girlfriend to finger him.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Kudos: 7





	Don’t Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Please enjoy.

“How are things with you and Ron?” Kevin asks when Archie sits down next to him.

“Good thanks. What about you and Fangs?” Archie replies. 

Kevin smiles to himself just before he replies. “Really good. We actually tried something for the first time last night.”

Archie chuckles towards his friends. He wants to ask for more details but doesn’t want to over step. “What’s that?” 

Kevin blushes. “We had sex for the first time.”

“You did? I thought you had already done that.” Archie explains. He looks at Kevin with confusion on his face.

Kevin blushes again. “We had never gone all the way.” He tells Archie. Kevin’s face is red with embarrassment.

Archie apologises for being too keen in the conversation. It’s rush hour in Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe so nobody is taking notice of them. 

“So you went all the way?” Archie asks. “Has you ever done it with anybody else?” 

“Yes. But only a few times.” 

“What does it feel like?” Archie questions with curiosity. 

“Why? Are you interested?” Kevin winks at his friend, making the other boy blush. 

Archie speaks after a few awkward moments. “I’ve thought about it before.” 

Kevin raises his eyebrows but he wants to hear more. 

“With a guy?” 

“No!” Archie assures very quickly. “With Ronnie.” 

Kevin laughs at his words. He definitely couldn’t imagine Veronica Lodge partaking in pegging.

“Ron is into that?” Kevin asks. 

“I haven’t talked to her about it.” 

Kevin looks at him with a sad smile. “She loves you, Arch, she’ll listen to you. If she doesn’t want to do it then maybe you could just try it yourself.”

“I have.” Archie mumbles. 

“With what?”

“My fingers.”

Kevin waits a few moments to reply. “Talk to her, Archie.” 

*****

“Ron, can we talk?” Archie asks when he walks into her bedroom. She is sitting on her large bed, scrolling through her phone. 

“Of course, Archikins.” She smiles. Veronica puts her phone next to her on the nightstand so her attention is directly on her boyfriend.

“I love our sex life, you know that. But I want to try something new.” Archie explains. 

Veronica looks puzzled at him. “Go on.”

“I want you to… I want you to use your fingers on me.” He finally spits out. 

“What do you mean?” Veronica questions. “I don’t get it.” Archie goes red. He is embarrassed at his needs and now he wants to go and die. “Why are you embarrassed?”

“I want you to finger me!” He finally speaks. Archie doesn’t mean to be so forward but he doesn’t want to be a coward. 

This time Veronica goes red. She isn’t disgusted by his words like Archie thought she would be, in fact she looks turned on all of a sudden.

“Really?” She asks. Veronica runs a hand up his face when he sits next to her. “I didn’t know you were into butt play, Archikins.” 

“Neither did I until I was watching porn.” He admits. “I think it’s really hot, I came like three times watching it.”

Veronica laughs at him, but not in a nasty way. She didn’t mind him watching porn to jack off as they couldn’t always be together.

“Well we already have lube so we can definitely try it.” 

“Right now?!” Archie exclaims. He wasn’t expecting Veronica to agree to it, let alone right in that moment. 

“I’m horny.” She states. “You’re obviously horny.” She points to his now hard cock in his sweats. “And I’m always up for trying new things. So get rid of your clothes and get on your hands and knees. 

Archie moans at her words. He strips off his clothing which leaves him bare naked and exposed to her. He gets on his hands and knees, his peachy ass in the air. Archie’s cock is throbbing with needs and he just wants her to touch him.

“Touch me. Please.” Archie begs. 

Veronica ignores him and walks to her draw where she keeps the lube and her toys. She grabs out some KY jelly and an egg vibrator.

She strips her clothes off and comes up behind him. Veronica throws the lube on the bed next to his bed and focuses on the vibrator.

She turns the egg on and runs it all around his body, running up and down his back making goosebumps appear all over his body.

Archie’s cock bounces in the air and her pussy throbs and the thought of taking him all the way inside her but that’s not what they’re doing. It’s all about him.

She takes the vibrator away from his skin and throws it on the bed but she doesn’t turn it off. 

Veronica takes the lube and squeezes some on two of her fingers. She warms it up by rubbing her digits together. 

Veronica takes the lube again and squeezes some onto his asshole and she rubs it in, making him moan. 

“That feels so good.” Archie groans, his hands clutching the comforter. “Ronnie, I’m ready.” 

She inserts one finger first and Archie cries out, his whole body shaking with pleasure. 

She pulls her finger out to grab the lube once again, this time covering her left hand so she can wrap her hand against his cock, pumping as she goes. 

Archie knows it won’t take long to come. When she doesn’t insert her finger back in after a while, Archie whines. He’s begging her to fill him up. 

Veronica laughs. She grabs the forgotten vibrator and pushes it inside her soaked pussy. She moans just as loud as Archie. 

Once she’s used to the feeling of the vibrations inside her tight core, Veronica puts her finger back inside his ass, adding a second soon after. 

“Fuck yes!” He shouts when she starts thrusting her fingers. She hits his prostate. “That’s so fucking good!” 

“Oh Archie.” She moans. Veronica moves her body so her wet pussy is against his thigh. She grinds against him, so close to her orgasm. “Are you going to come with my fingers deep inside your ass?” 

“Fuck yes I am! It feels so good!” Archie screams his words. 

Her hand on his cock moves impossibly faster and her body moves at the same speed. 

“I need you to come Archie.” She demands. The mix of the vibrations and the pressure against her clit has Veronica pistoning her fingers into Archie.

The moans he is making makes Veronica fly over the edge, her juices soaking his thigh and their bed. 

“I’m coming.” He groans. Her fingers continue to move, milking his cock. 

They both fall to the bed from exhaustion. “That was the best night of my life.” Archie claims before they cuddle up to go to sleep. They’ll clean up later.


End file.
